Deadpool
Deadpool'' is a playable character in' ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '''He is the only character without a code. Role in the Story Deadpool doesn't have a major role in the main story, but acts as a narrator for the extra missions found throughout New York City. Deadpool's level of violence has been dialed down, but he still retains his rough humor and insane comedy. In addition, the red power bricks are now known as "Deadpool red bricks". When players find one, then they can buy it off of Deadpool in his room aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. History Not much is known about him. He was once a member of the United States Military and was a ruthless soldier in the service of the cruel William Stryker. Wade joined the Weapon X program in exchange for a cure to his cancer. Now, with a healing factor similar to immortality (and a face that many say "looks like hamburger meat"), he is an assassin and mercenary. Deadpool holds no mercy, and talks freely, earning him the nickname "Merc with a Mouth". He is loyal to whoever pays him the most money and deadly to anyone that is unfortunate enough to become his target, his morality is a surreal mess, constant flipping between good and evil guided by 1 idiotic and rude voice and 1 rather wise and moral voice in his head. He has also a friendly/hateful relationship with Wolverine who he annoys and pesters constantly. Appearance Deadpool has a red-and-black mask with white eyeholes, a red-and-black shirt, a utility belt bearing the Deadpool insignia, red-and-black pants, katanas attached to his back, red gloves, and an extra utility strap around his leg. He can pull out and use firearms when killing thugs in ranged combat. Abilities Being a mercenary, Deadpool has typical mercenary skills. Many of his abilities in the game are adapted into a LEGO style, straight from the comics. Amongst these abilities are: *'Dual Wielding (Katanas): 'Deadpool has a pair of black ninja katanas. He can use these to slice and dice his way through enemies, with expert precision. *'Gunmanship: 'Deadpool carries around a large inventory of firearms. With these, he can use a precise target system to fire at enemies. If on the run, he can fire rapidly at will. Deadpool can also dual-wield specific types of guns. *'Healing Factor: '''Deadpool, like Wolverine, turns into a skeleton when "killed". Trivia * Deadpool is voiced by Nolan North, who is known for voicing the character in other works, most notably Hulk vs Wolverine, Marvel vs Capcom 3, and Deadpool: The Video Game. * Deadpool's first special attack is to toss his swords into the air, then jump up and devastate his enemy with a barrage of gunfire before catching his swords. * Deadpool's second special attack is to summon a holographic Deadpool logo above his head and an interaction circle at his enemy's feet, then pull the circle up to their torso, pinning their arms and leaving them helpless as he bashes them with the Deadpool logo. Deadpool2.png Dpool.jpg|Deadpool, misplacing his gun while idle Deadpool.png Cover9.jpg|A lego-ised version of the Uncanny Avengers #1 variant cover Category:Blades Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Guns Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Minifigures Category:Mutates Category:Anti-heroes Category:Healing Factor Category:Deadpool Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Deadpool Versions Category:X-Men Members Category:Sword Weilders Category:Mutants